The present invention refers to a waveguide twist, and in particular to a waveguide twist with at least three waveguide sections connected to each other and rotatable relative to each other about their longitudinal axis.
Such a waveguide twist (twisted waveguide section) is required for connecting rectangular waveguides with misaligned transverse axes and is known from Meinke/Gundlach "Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenztechnik", Springer Verlag, 2nd edition, page 401; however, this publication does not disclose any constructive measures which allow to set the angle of twist to a desired value in a simple manner and to attain a uniform distribution of the angle of twist over all waveguide sections so as to ensure a rotation of the waveguide sections relative to each other by a same angle.
It is known to connect waveguide sections via gear transmissions in order to distribute the total angle of rotation equally over the waveguide sections (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,955). The use of such gear transmissions is, however, complicated and is justified only in those rare cases which require a frequent modification of the angle of twist e.g. for test purposes. In general, however, such waveguide twists are adjusted only once to the desired angle of twist, that is during the initial installation of the waveguide train.